Faith The Vampire Slayer
by TalLynn
Summary: You can only run from the truth for so long. After years of fighting it Faith finally comes to terms with what she is.
1. Chapter 1

"You're nothing! Nothing but a useless piece of trash. No one will ever love you. No one can ever love you, there is nothing to love...you were not made to be loved." These are the words I grew up to. The words I have heard everyday of my life. I didn't want to be trash. I have tried so hard to fight them. I didn't want to believe them but I have come to realize you can't fight the truth. Oh sure I tried. I first heard it from my mom and her johns. "You're nothing, this is all you'll every be good for", coming from her johns as they took my innocence. Ma was no help she would just slap me around and tell me to "quit complaining and get used to it. This is what you are". They were junkies and perverts so I tried not to believe them. They didn't know what they were talking about. They didn't even know what day of the week it was. No one else ever noticed me either. Teachers at school overlooked me as a trouble maker because of the fights I got into with the boys who didn't want to take no for an answer. I started to feel like nothing when no one noticed the abuse I was taking. How could no one not notice a beaten skinny little kid? God maybe I really WAS nothing. That's why no one ever noticed because being nothing would mean that there is nothing to notice. I think I might just have something in me...something wrong with me that people around can feel. When they look at me they KNOW that there is nothing good or worthwhile there.

And then my watcher showed up and I thought this is my proof that I'm somebody. A VAMPIRE SLAYER! I thought it would be my salvation. Sure I am pretty much guaranteed a short life with a horrible death but I'm not nothing anymore. I had a purpose, a destiny. I was going to be the best damn slayer ever! I trained constantly. I would raptly listen to anything my watcher had to say, trying to take everything in. For once in my life I had a way out of the trash. No one could touch me.

And then there was Kakistos. I guess he didn't like me staking all his guys. Or maybe he was just bored and thought I could entertain him for a bit. He had my watcher and I for nine days before I escaped. The things he did...I can never forget. I have nightmares about it every night. Being forced to see and hear how everyday he tore my watcher apart little by little. As he would rape her or slice off a body part she would scream and cry for me to help her. There was nothing I could do..NOTHING. I was tied down and beaten. Kakistos would taunt me. "What kind of slayer are you that you can't even protect your own watcher. You're a pathetic sad excuse for a slayer. You're not even a slayer...you are nothing". I couldn't hear this again. It hurt, I tried to escape. I tried to save her but it was no use. When she finally died he came for me. So far other than beating me to a bloody pulp and taunting me with my watchers screams and his words he has let me be...useless...until he slipped. His mistake was thinking he had me completely broken, with no more fight. But I didn't go through the last fifteen years of my life to just give up. It was never something I could do. I thought about giving up before, sometimes I would fantasize about being free of it all but I didn't want to prove my ma right. I was better than that. So I used his mistake of underestimating me and took his eye.

Then I ran. And continued to run for years to come. I guess I've been running my whole life but you can only run so long and you can never really escape who you truly are no matter how much you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The BTVS characters are not mine.

Buffy...I thought for sure she would help and understand me. The two of us alone to fight against all the monsters. I thought she would get me. Sure I was scared and my watcher was dead. I hated going to her for help with Kakistos. It made me feel like maybe I shouldn't be a slayer, that I was a mistake and I now needed to go to the true slayer to save me. But then I remember...she died! Nobody could understand better. Sometimes the monsters were just to much for one person, one slayer. She would get what happened more then anyone.

It took two months with that monster chasing me to cross the country from Boston to California. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my survival instincts. Growing up the way I did you learn how to survive. The best times were when I'd hitch a train. I could relax for a bit and I would think about how everything would be okay once I got to Sunnydale. I am a Slayer and I was CHOSEN...WE were CHOSEN. There was no longer one girl in all the world. For the first time there were two. We were special. I was so glad I didn't have to fight alone. Didn't have to carry this burden all by myself and I had great respect for Buffy who did carry the burden for years by herself. It couldn't have been easy but I was on my way to her and after we defeat Kakistos nothing could stand in our way. Sure I messed up, couldn't save my watcher but I was still a slayer. My ma wasn't right I am not nothing!

On the outside Sunnydale looks like any other small American town. However looks are deceiving. I could actually feel the evil the closer I got. When the bus finally pulled up to the stop there was a continuous buzz along the back of my neck. Like if there was a vampire nearby...just slightly different. It's around dinner time when I arrive so after freshening up in the bathroom I figured I'd stow my small duffel of stuff I collected on my journey at the bus stop and check out the town. Get a feel for what's going on and stake out the places I am likely to find Buffy. Maybe I could crash with her until all this stuff with Kakistos blows over. Probably best to stick together for now.

Wow, when I said Sunnydale was small I wasn't kidding. It should make it easier to find her. I looked up Summers in the phone book and found a listing for a J. Summers. I'm going to save that for a last resort. Hopefully I will run into her tonight at the ONE club they have in this place. So after stopping off to get a quick bite to eat (it being two days since I had anything) I hit the Bronze. It's been forever since I've just let loose and danced. Before Kakistos I would hit a club or a bar and just go all out. Dancing is like slaying I can escape into it and forget about everything else for a while. It's a release. They give me a peace I haven't experienced before.

As soon as I get in the club I could tell there was a vampire nearby. That buzz on the back of my neck just got stronger. After looking around I see my target and decide to bait him so I start dancing. I know he (as well as almost everyone else in here...they might not notice me when it counts but I never had any trouble attracting that kind of attention) is watching me. As I am dancing I feel another sort of buzz. This one is nicer...calming. It almost gives me a feeling of security. I look around and see a group of kids about my age, maybe a little older settling around a table. And that's when I know. The small blond in the middle has to be Buffy. Man talk about looks being deceiving. This small slip of a girl is all that protects the world from the monsters? And if the stories my watcher has told me are true she is one badass chick.

Shortly after the small group settles round a table with drinks the vamp approaches me. I almost forgot about him what with Buffy here and all. But this is what I am made for. So we dance. I have to make it look good. Want him to think he actually has a shot with me. Yeah right he looks like he just washed up from the disco era but a job is a job. So after leading him on I mention finding a place a little quieter. Can't just dust him right here...secret destinies and all. Probably won't go over well.

As soon as we get outside and around the corner he shows his game face and is surprised that I don't try to run away screaming. I don't wait for him, I throw the first punch and a fight breaks out. As we are trading blows I hear a commotion in the direction we just came from and look over to see her standing there with a look of shock on her face holding a stake. I hear one of her friends say something and then I borrow her stake and dust the 70's reject. After I thank her for the stake I saunter back inside the club.

Okay so I admit I was showing off and making a little bit of a scene. But come on this was Buffy Summers! I had to show her that I can be just as badass as her. Especially knowing what I have to tell her. I want to build myself up a little so I tell some of my wilder stories (like slaying naked) and some wilder not so true stories (alligator wrestlin...come on I'm from Boston, not very likely). I wanted to hear about her slays. She has been slaying longer then me I am sure she had some pretty wild stories but her friends kept interrupting and I kept giving them what they wanted. I was putting on the act and her friends were eating it up. Buffy on the other hand didn't seem to happy. I never got a chance to talk to her alone. I really wasn't comfortable talking to her in front of her friends about the reason I came. So I mentioned patrolling together. Showing me all the hot spots. She really didn't seem to be to into that idea, she kept brushing me off and giving me an attitude. She said I could come to the library tomorrow and talk to her watcher to get the whats what then.


	3. Chapter 3

Man we did it! We actually killed that bastard. I finally avenged my watcher. It felt pretty amazing. There is the rush and adrenaline that a usual slay has but one hundred times stronger. I can't believe it is actually over. B and I totally kicked his ass! She really pulled through for me. She wouldn't let me run away and she helped me face one of my worst nightmares. I really wanted to believe that she cared but I realize now that it's just who she is. She always has to do the right thing.

Before B knew about Kakistos I could tell she was annoyed with having me around. Like I was just another thing that she had to worry about and take care of. That's part of the reason I didn't tell her about my watcher or that I was struggling just to support myself from day to day. I didn't want to give her another reason to resent me. I was pretty sure that if I went to Buffy and told her the situation she would help me. But it would've only been because she felt like she had to. I didn't want her pity and I didn't want to add to everything else she had to worry about. I thought coming here would help her. I thought she would be relieved that she didn't have to fight this fight alone anymore. That she had someone to watch her back and share the responsibility of saving the world. I may have needed her but she never needed me.

I heard B and the gang talking about me here and there. Things like not being stable and words like slut and tramp. I knew that she didn't really trust me or think that she could depend on me. But after we killed Kakistos things just seemed to change. They were looking up a little. We would train and slay together. Sometimes we would even go to the bronze after a crazy night fighting evil so she could meet up with her friends.

I wondered if I was going to get another watcher. Giles seems like a great guy and you can just tell his stuffy ass really cares about B but he is her watcher. He doesn't really have time for me. I used to train with my watcher for hours daily but Giles hasn't really talked to me at all. The only time I train is with Buffy about once or twice a week for a couple of hours while he critiques us. I know B trains almost everyday after school. I think they have me train with her so she has someone comparable to her strength so she will be on top of her game. I try to study up on all the demons I might face just like my watcher taught me. I'd come to the school library and sit up in the stacks while everyone else was in class. Giles never even noticed. School was never my thing and it's not like I am going to live long enough for it to be necessary but I am not stupid. I was actually pretty good in school before I dropped out and I would help my watcher research the evil we might be up against.

Looking back I think my biggest mistake was trying to have more then I was meant to. I never was meant to have everything. I am a slayer..and that is all. That was enough. But then I come to Sunnydale and see how it can be for some and I wanted that, I wanted it all.

That Post bitch sure didn't help any. Sure she played me but she also showed me how out of the loop I really was. I just wanted to be someones world. Buffy was the world to so many around her. People who would risk their lives for her...people who loved her. I just wanted to be part of that. And I thought I could be. I mean these people have werewolves and vampires working with them! Who are included and more a part of the group then I ever was. I never really understood that...here are these monster that are not even human, not even really alive that we are meant to destroy and they are in love and even having sex with them. And they turn up their noses at my sexual conquests? Hypocrites! But for some reason I just couldn't be a part of their group. I guess that just gives credence that there really is nothing good or worthwhile in me. These monsters were worth more then me. That hurt and I didn't want to accept that. How could that be? Why can't anything ever make sense?

And then everything really fell a part. I fucked up. I killed someone.

After that I just shut down. I couldn't deal and didn't wanted to accept that I was a murderer. Sure it was an accident but that doesn't make it okay there is still a dead body and blood on my hands. The fact is B and I killed someone but I knew when she looked at me I was the monster. I was the one that actually stabbed him. It was all going to fall on my shoulders. I could never just close my eyes and curl up in a ball and hide or cry. Not even as a kid (it's not like hiding would have done any good...they always find you...whatever it is you were hiding from). So I tried to make it better. I tired to protect us. I went back to that alley and got rid of the body.

I can't really explain what the hell happened next. All I know was that I was drowning and no one was there to save me. For as long as I could remember I have had nightmares that I was being attacked or I was in trouble in front of groups of people and no matter how much I screamed or begged or cried no one ever heard me. I was dieing in front of them and no one even cared to see. Except now I couldn't wake up. God I was so scared! I panicked, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't breath or think. My mind wouldn't slow down. I didn't understand what was happening!

And then B comes throwing it in my face. I couldn't hear it...couldn't accept that I fucked up that bad. That I was a failure. Why couldn't she just shut up? How could she believe that I didn't care? Couldn't she see that I was losing it? I couldn't tell her how I felt or how sorry or scared I was because that's a weakness and if you show weakness people are just going to use it against you.


	4. Chapter 4

Other then Angel killing me (I get that it wasn't my time, I didn't pay for my crimes yet), prison was one of the best things that ever could have happened to me. It pulled me away from a bad situation that was only getting worse and gave me a chance to stop and to deal with everything that was happening. It was the first time (other then the few months with my watcher) that I have had any kind of stability in my life. The first time that I was guaranteed a meal and a bed everyday. It was such a relief not having to worry about how I would be getting my next meal or how I was going to pay for another night in that motel room. It's also the first time I have had someone to listen to me and try and help guide me through how I am feeling and help me understand how things went wrong. I know the prison shrink doesn't care, it's her job, and I fought against talking to her in the beginning. But it has helped me step back and really see and deal with the situation. Sure I can't tell her about all the supernatural shit which makes me cautious when talking to her but it's great getting unbiased feedback on the situation.

I think the shrinks had a field day with me! Angel with the help of Wesley gave them some background on me and my past. They knew I wasn't going to open up easily and with my past they had their work cut out for them. The first day the Doc talked to me she diagnosed me with PTSD. Doc said it was so obvious she couldn't believe anyone that spent any kind of time with me couldn't tell. I thought it was a bunch of bullshit and I didn't need another excuse to not take responsibility for what I did. At least until they explained what PTSD really is and what could cause it. The doc gave me reading material on it between our daily sessions so I could have an understanding of what's going on. It reads stuff like "you can develop post traumatic stress disorder when you experience or witness an event that causes intense fear, helplessness or horror." That could be so many situations in my life from the rapes and abuse as a kid to my watchers death and the murder of Allen Finch. And the symptoms? I guess I really am a textbook case. Still doesn't excuse what I did and I should have been stronger. The doc said sometimes the experiences are just too intense and traumatic for a person to deal with on their own and they should seek help from a health care professional or tell a loved one so they could help you get the help you need. Ha...easier said then done.

Whatever it still doesn't change anything. I still choose to be a murderer. Fine maybe Finch was an accident ( how killing someone is an accident is beyond me...it's more like I was careless and not good enough) but what about the courier or the professor. Sure the PTSD and the lack of a support system may have been a factor but I am a slayer, I should be stronger then that. We were made to be alone and fight and die alone. There is just this badness in me. I believe that the Powers That Be fucked up when they called me. Or maybe I was called as a stepping stone for Buffy. Think about it...higher ups are always giving subordinates challenges. Maybe I was a test for Buffy. Like her having to kill Angel in order to save the world. It was a test to see if she was strong enough to do the right thing. I said I was smart and reading was always a big part of that. I tried finding answers just like everyone else and I've read the Bible. If God can harden Pharaoh heart to Moses' request to let his people go why couldn't the higher up in charge of us slayers activate me as another test for her. And I am not trying to find excuses, I know I am a fuck up, I'm just trying to explain maybe the higher power meant to call me because they knew I would fail. I mean they don't make mistakes right? Whatever I don't know what the fuck I am saying and it's not like it matters. Thinking about shit like this just pisses me off and stresses me out.

Prison was were I belonged and crazily enough it was also were I felt safe. But I am a slayer and when Angel needed help I couldn't turn my back. It was time to "be all that I could be". To make the few people that have cared about me or tried to help (Angel, the mayor and my watcher) proud of me. When I was first called I finally had a purpose and I wanted to be the best slayer ever. It's to late for that now but it's not to late to do some good or save one more life before I die.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BTVS characters.

Authors Notes: The story is going to venture away from the show and comics from this chapter on.

I hated going back to Sunnydale and confronting all the people I failed. It was crazy how much had changed. Xander and Giles just seemed so much older and so weary. Buffy was with yet another vampire and seemed so hard, not the valley girl I remember, Mrs. S is dead and Willow is a lesbian and a recovering murderer now. How the mighty have fallen. I thought I would feel vindicated to see their lives screwed up but it just made me depressed. I actually felt bad for them. I was hoping my being there would help ease the burden. I wasn't going to push this time. I know this isn't really my place, that I am just here as extra muscle. That's fine. This is what I was made for. No more of that emotional wanting a family and a place to belong crap from before. I belong wherever I am needed in the fight and I am finally going to do what's right.

Easier said then done.

I screwed up again and got some girls killed. I am a fighter, a killer, not a leader. I never wanted to lead. I was just trying to help. Stupid! What the hell is wrong with me! It stung that Buffy just strolls in and saves the day and I failed...again. I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it, we still had to defeat the First. Let me just tell you that was one intense battle. For a minute there I didn't think we were going to pull it off but we did it. The First is gone or at least out of commission for a while. Sunnydale is gone too. Gotta say no big loss there. That place was nothing but bad memories.

I'm going to do the roaming slayer thing for a while, with Los Angeles and Angel being home base. I know I can't stay with the scoobies. I hear them making plans for vacations and starting a new council for all the new baby slayers. I know I am not a part of that. With them I will always be the unstable murderous psychopath. I am better off by myself. It makes it easier not to hurt anyone or be hurt by anyone. So I help the new slayers when needed and report to Giles and go wherever I am told.

Giles POV:

Its has almost been a year since the battle with the first and the fall of Sunnydale. The slayer council is up and running and based here in Cleveland. It is run by Buffy who is head slayer, Willow who is head of the magic department, Xander took to traveling and recruiting new slayers, while Dawn is training to become a watcher and I find myself in an advisory position and head of research. Everyone has come so far and matured greatly. I couldn't be more proud of any of them. We are a family and I believe we are stronger then ever.

Part of my job being head of research is to help compile files on all of the slayers. There are so many around that not everyone can have a watcher to record their slayer diaries so we have the slayers keep a diary of their own. We are also building a database to track and keep a record of all the slayers. We now have a background for almost every slayer in North America and quite a few other nations. We know where they are from, have a medical history on them, as well as a history of their education. It is going to take time to compile a file for everyone. Some are easier than others. Some of their histories are easier to deal with then others. The abuse that one human being can bestow on another is atrocious. We have arranged counselors and therapy for our more troubled girls.

Faith believe it or not has a knack for dealing with the more troubled slayers. She was reluctant to help at first. She said she was better suited to fighting actual demons not the demons that some of these girls carry around with them. But she has that hard edge that a lot of the girls can relate to. She has helped so many girls. Helped them accept who they are and to find a place within our group to grow and thrive.

Gathering some background on Faith herself was easier then anticipated. We hadn't even known her real last name. We assumed her records were lost with her watcher. But the original council had quite the dossier on her. Really I just think it produced more questions. It was a textbook case of a child in need, lost in the system. The signs that she was in danger were all there if anybody had bothered to look. She went from a good student on honor roll to always getting in fights, constant tardiness, having a bad attitude, and a delinquent that was soon labeled a lost cause. And if that wasn't enough her medical history sent up some serious red flags. By the age of twelve she had a file longer then most people acquire in there life time. From broken bones and burns to self mutilation. She was in the emergency room twelve times the year she turned eight alone. And that was only reported injuries. I don't like to think about all the times she didn't go to the emergency room when she probably should have. Her watcher didn't get a hold of her till just after she turned fourteen. By that time a lot of the damage had already been done. In spite of all that, her watcher had high hopes for Faith. She said she had the desire and the potential to be great and to do amazing things. That with the proper guidance Faith could be one of the best slayers that we have seen for quite some time. Diane, Faiths watcher, said that Faith thrives on encouragement and praise. She needs a purpose and to feel like someone actually cares about her. Diane was working on giving Faith this when she was killed and Faith was again alone and fighting to survive.

We failed Faith. I failed Faith. There she was, a child no older then fifteen or sixteen years old. Alone and on the run from one of the oldest and worst monsters ever to walk this earth who also just happened to have brutally murdered the one person to ever show her any care. And she was left to deal with it all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kennedy's POV:

Hearing about the loss of Angel and his group hit us all pretty hard. It's hard when we lose our own people, especially such a strong ally who has been around for hundreds of years. You almost expect him to always be there and I know Buffy is having a hard time dealing. But Buffy also has a lot of people around who love her and are helping her deal and move on. I am more worried about Faith. She and Buffy had a heated fight and it turned physical. Apparently Faith was supposed to be there with Angel but he sent her on a what she thought was a mission before the fight but was really just Angel sending her away to try and spare her. He knew that this was the end for him and he didn't want that for Faith. He thought she still had so much to offer the world. I think Faith just saw it as a betrayal.

The night after we had the burial for the LA crew I took charge of patrol so Buffy could have some time to deal and I saw Faith at the cemetery. She was just standing over Angels grave staring at his headstone. She looked completely devastated and lost and so unbelievably young. Everyone always describes Faith as the wild child, the rogue. A party girl who likes to flaunt and thinks herself completely badass. Who doesn't care about anyone else but herself. The "get some, get gone girl". I don't see that. I wasn't there in Sunnydale when Faith first showed up but I have heard the stories. I also have heard the stories from my watcher who just happened to be good friends with Faiths watcher. I was always curious about who the current slayers were and my watcher would tell me their exploits fighting against evil. I remember the stories about Buffy and how she was different because she wasn't trained like a normal slayer. She refused to follow the rules that a slayer was supposed to live by. She had a life and friends and family that loved her and supported her in the role of slayer. My watcher always encouraged me in my studies and training but she also encouraged me to have a life. She taught me that a slayer can be so much more then a tool against evil.

Faith on the other hand wanted nothing more then to be a slayer and make a difference. Slaying was her life and she trained and studied to be the best there ever was. Her watcher Diane would tell my watcher Caroline that she is so willing to go out and fight. That Faith was just so happy to have a destiny. That she was CHOSEN and she could finally prove to the world that she was not a mistake. I remember being intrigued by the differences between Buffy and Faith. How Buffy never wanted to be a slayer and fought against it and resented being called for the longest time and how Faith embraced it. I would sometimes read my watchers letters from Diane about Faith and how she struggled to prove her worth. She wanted to make Diane proud. Diane would write that she was worried about Faith. That she had a past of abuse and heartache that she wasn't so much trying to overcome but ignore. She had terrible nightmares but refused to deal with her past and Diane was starting to worry. She new Faith couldn't run forever. But Faith said it didn't matter because she was a slayer and didn't have forever. If she was lucky she had a couple of years and she didn't want to waste them on the past when she had so much in front of her now.

It's sad really when you think about it. I know when she first came to Sunnydale Faith was only fifteen. That's two and three years younger then everyone else. I also know that Willow was jealous of Faith and the slayer connection she shared with Buffy. She thought that she would loose Buffy as her best friend and would often exclude her from scooby activities and bad mouth her to Buffy. Buffy at first resented Faith and saw her as competition . Xander let his hormones rule him and Giles was just indifferent to her. She was a child who the world had already repeatedly turned their back on and when it happened again she didn't know how to deal. She fought to survive anyway she could. The way she was taught by life.

The night following the one I saw Faith in the cemetery found me running into her again on my way home from patrol. This time she was behind a bar in an alley throwing up and crying and completely wasted. I tried to help her inside but she shrugged me away. I couldn't just leave her out there alone at night, not in her condition. So I leaned against the wall to wait with her till she was ready to go home. We sat out there for almost an hour in silence before she just started talking. "How could he just send me away and think that I would be okay with that? He was the only one I still had who believed in me.

I am so angry with him! God Angel what were you thinking? I should have known something was up. Buffy is right it really is my fault and I should have been there. Maybe I could have made a difference. If nothing else I could have died by his side fighting the good fight". She growled and punched the ground, splitting her knuckles open in the process.

"You know you can never fight your true destiny" she said. "Buffy was destined to be one of the greatest slayers of all time and me...I was destined to be a nobody...a mistake". She didn't sound resentful or sad. There was a deadness to her voice and when I looked at her, in her eyes as well. "How come it is only the monsters who really see me? Who think I am worth something? Angel (a vampire)...the Mayor...I miss him too you know. I know I'm not supposed to but he was the first person other then my watcher to ever really care about me. I loved him. But it wasn't enough...I wasn't enough. I failed him just like I failed my watcher and Angel". I just stood there stunned. I didn't know what to say as I watched her get up and walk away.

I didn't see her again until two days later at the scooby meeting to discuss our plans for the future. She sat away from everyone else, close to the exit. I saw Giles repeatedly glance in her direction with looks of pity but other then that I couldn't help but notice that she was was never acknowledged or included in any of the plans. I went to talk to her after the meeting but she must have walked out right before it ended. I found her in her room after she just finished packing her bag. She was heading out. I was upset and told her she couldn't just leave without telling anyone. She said the scoobies knew. That Willow had come to her yesterday and thanked her for her help with the first and everything she has done to help the new slayers this past year but that they think she should leave for a while. Buffy is hurting and can't deal with her and their issues on top of running the slayers council and dealing with the loss of Angel. It's all just too raw right now and Buffy is having a hard time excepting the fact that it's not Faith fault that Angel is dead. They think it would be better for everyone if " she did the traveling slayer thing. Taking out baddies throughout the states. While they continue to run the slayer council. And if they need her help they will find her". I was livid. How could they do this to her after everything. I knew the loss of Angel hit her hard. That if she left that would be it for her. That she had no were else to go and no one else to run to. She told me not to worry about it and that they were right. Someone needs to be out there fighting. This is what she was made for and this is what she will die doing. I gave her my number and told her to call me if she ever needed help. She smirked and said "thanks I will" but we both new she never would. Buffy and the gang were doing it again. They were treating her as nothing but a tool to be used and then discarded. And the worst part about it all is Faith doesn't think there is anything wrong with it. She no longer expects anything else from them. Doesn't think she deserves anything else from anyone.

As I watch her walk away I am overwhelmed by the unfairness of it all. Knowing that we will more then likely never see her again. That for the rest her of life (which probably won't be that long) she will be alone. All her life she has fought against the people who hurt her, who put her down and tried to destroy her. Through the neglect, the abuse and the death she fought. She never backed down or let it beat her. It's ironic that it was the "good guys...the heroes" that finally killed her hope, killed her will.

Author's note: That is it for this fic (my first). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
